


show me and i'm all yours

by minmoongi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmoongi/pseuds/minmoongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung would rather not ever acknowledge his feelings (like, ever), but he is going to have to at one point or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me and i'm all yours

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Everyone is Yuta and Taeil’s puppet  
> lolololol
> 
> WARNING: unedited, unchecked, poor sentence construction, bad plot execution, rushed ending

There are several things that annoy the living hell out of Doyoung.

He hates that his parents gave him his own car to drive for his twentieth birthday and he hates the fact that he was raised to always be polite and kind. But most of all, Doyoung hates that Taeil could convince him to go out even if he really didn’t want to. When Taeil crouches in front of him with a pout asking if he could drive to Yuta’s party, he gets so angry at himself because _ugh,_ why is he the only one with a car and why is he so bad at saying no?

In Taeil and Mark’s defense, there shouldn’t be any problem with this arrangement. Doyoung is, after all, also invited to the party, is also good friends with Yuta, and is good friends with Yuta’s other friends. There is absolutely no reason for him to decline Taeil and Mark’s request to drive them to the party and not attend the gathering himself, but he pulls up in front of Yuta’s driveway anyway with the biggest frown.

Upon stepping out, Taeil furrows his eyebrows and bends down to take a peek at Doyoung who hasn’t moved an inch from the driver’s seat since he parked the car. “Aren’t you coming out?”

Doyoung fumbles on the buckle of his seatbelt and carefully slides the strap back. “I’m staying here, thanks. Just close the door.” He reaches for the handle of the door on Taeil’s side, but the older man is quick to block his hand.

“What do you mean ‘you’re staying here’?” Mark peeks at Doyoung and looks at him incredulously. “You’re staying here all night?”

“I’ll wait for you two. Go ahead.” Doyoung leans his elbow on the door of his car and waves the two away.

“You can’t be serious.” Taeil stares blankly at him. “There are babies and dogs that die because they are left inside the car. You can’t stay here until the party finishes.”

“Last time I checked, I’m not a baby nor am I a dog. I’ll live.”

“You’re going to miss Yuta’s birthday? Come on,” Taeil whines.

“Yuta will also live,” Doyoung says as he casually reaches for his phone from the dashboard and pretends to fumble on the screen.

“Jaehyun is coming to the party.”

_Ha. Like that will get me out._ Doyoung laughs in disbelief as he ignores the stone expression that was forming on both Taeil and Mark’s faces. “ _Great._ Even more reason for me not to come.”

Taeil and Mark share a pointed look. “I heard Taeyong’s coming too.”

Almost automatically, the smile on Doyoung is gone and he stiffens on his seat like cement. Mark hits Taeil on his back, telling him to back off when Taeil tries urging Doyoung out of the car with a smile similar to a madman’s as Doyoung, wordlessly steps out of the vehicle and slams the door shut with a stone expression. They start moving towards the entrance of the house, with Taeil and Mark lagging a few steps behind Doyoung, ready to run in case the latter turned into a fire-breathing dragon.

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “You two think you’re so clever, don’t you?”

Taeil skips to Doyoung’s side and hangs an arm around his shoulders with the biggest smirk. “We got you out of the car. I guess we are clever to a certain extent."

Doyoung could only let out a sigh. This is going to be a long night.

It shouldn’t be a problem, going to the same party with Jaehyun. And Taeyong, for that matter. But it is. All because Doyoung had fucked up a week before the party.

 

 

Doyoung finds himself enjoying Jaehyun’s company the most; loves talking to him the most, but Doyoung tries so hard – exerts the most effort he’s given in the twenty years he’s been alive – to maintain a straight face when Jaehyun talks about Taeyong.

They’re outside campus to get lunch with Taeil and Yuta, and Jaehyun just would not stop gushing about running into Taeyong in one of his classes to the two other boys. Doyoung lags behind the group, quietly listening to Jaehyun’s story and grumbling a string of curses with a low voice. Doyoung rolls his eyes when Jaehyun mentions something about Taeyong asking him to hang out.

Doyoung has always been attentive of Jaehyun, but Doyoung, who knows that nothing good is ever going to come out of his mouth while they are still on this topic, keeps his mouth shut as he listens to the continuous gushing about the notorious flirt.

And Jaehyun, being the most amazing friend that he is who is always sensitive to the feelings to the people he holds dearly to his heart (everyone), senses Doyoung lack of response in their conversation. As they round the block to the restaurant, Jaehyun slows his pace to match Doyoung’s and smiles preciously at him.

Doyoung is a goner.

“You’re quiet,” Jaehyun comments as he nudges Doyoung on the arm. “Are you okay?”

Doyoung clears his throat. “I’m okay.”

“I don’t think you are,” Jaehyun says, genuine concern obvious in his voice. “Since when did you start keeping secrets from me?”

Doyoung groans quietly, involuntarily pulling himself away when Jaehyun reaches over to lean his head on Doyoung’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’m not in the mood for your  _aegyo_ , Jaehyun. I’m really okay.”

It’s almost too quick how Jaehyun detaches himself from Doyoung’s side with a slight pout of his lips, looking like a kicked puppy at the sudden rejection for his comfort. He quickly presses a smile, dimples appearing on his cheeks, to hide his fluster. “Okay. I understand,” he says simply, before opening the door to the restaurant and holding it open for Doyoung.

When Jaehyun gets to their table after ordering, he comes back with a tray of their ordered food, with an additional white ice frost that Doyoung doesn’t remember asking for.

“To cheer you up.” Jaehyun beams as he puts the tray away and slips in the booth, taking his place beside Doyoung.

“Don’t worry about him,” Taeil says as he munches on a piece of fry. “He’s just pissed because he probably flunked a test we took earlier.” Taeil smirks and wiggls his eyebrows. Doyoung gives him a dead stare.

Jaehyun looks like he’s about to ask about the test mentioned, but Yuta intercepts, “Anyway,” he says with a shit-eating grin on his lips. “Back to Taeyong.”

Jaehyun and Yuta miss the deep sigh that Taeil lets out and the annoyed, half-lidded stare Doyoung sports.

Jaehyun continues, “I don’t know. Not much happened. We just talked for a bit before class started,” he shrugs.

But Doyoung figures that the smile on Jaehyun’s face says otherwise. If anything, the goofy grin is only an indication that he _is_ swayed by Taeyong’s infamous ways of making people swoon for him. Jaehyun is mindlessly and cheekily smiling to himself as he tosses the cheese-covered fries around on his plate with his fork.

Doyoung wanted to stab himself with said fork.

“Don’t lie.” Yuta pointed his fork towards Jaehyun.

“You know, I don’t recall you being there, and I’ve already told everything, so I don’t know what you want me to say,” Jaehyun says defensively. “Why, what do you know about him?”

Yuta has heard of Taeyong from a few other friends so he opens his mouth to speak, but before he could even mutter a word out, Doyoung is already cutting him off and speaking over him.

“He only goes for those who look easy,” Doyoung spits out as he aggressively picks on his food. “You know, those desperate ones. Those who are easy to toy with and gives in so easily to him.”

The entire table freezes and three pairs of eyes stare bug-eyed at Doyoung. Yuta blinks, lost with Doyoung’s sudden outburst. Taeil looks like he just witnessed bloody murder, and Jaehyun only looks taken-aback – like Doyoung stabbed him on his heart with a knife he spent ten years sharpening to perfection.

“What Doyoung means is,” Taeil says as he tries to salvage the situation. It’s a lost cause when Jaehyun speaks up, voice cracking on the first word.

“Is that what you think of me?” Jaehyun asks quietly. Doyoung’s face drops when he looks up from his plate and hears the wavering in Jaehyun’s voice. “That I’m an easy lay? That Taeyong’s only talking to me because he thinks I’m an easy lay?”

“Isn’t that the common denominator of all of Taeyong’s lays?” Doyoung asks back.

“Try shutting up,” Taeil says with gritted teeth.

“No, it’s okay,” Jaehyun mumbles as he starts shoving his things inside his bag and throwing it over his shoulders. “I’m gonna run back. I’m going to be late for my next class.” He presses his lips into a smile and mutters his goodbye without sparing Doyoung a single glance.

There’s a long silence between the three of them, with Taeil not daring to say anything when Yuta looks like he’s on the verge of exploding and when Doyoung looks like he’s about to cry.

“What the hell was that? Why come for Jaehyun?” Yuta half-shouts.

“I think it’s supposed to be a blow to Taeyong,” Taeil says, glancing over at Doyoung. “It’s just poor word choices.”

“No shit,” Yuta cackles. “You called him a whore. Essentially.”

Doyoung sighs. “I didn’t call him a whore.”

“I said essentially.”

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

“I don’t think you can convince Jaehyun otherwise,” Taeil says.

Doyoung groans and pushes his plate away. He has lost all of his appetite to eat whatever is left of his burger, and the frost that was slowly melting was glaring at him and making him feel all-swirls of guilty in his stomach.

Yuta leaves shortly, announcing that he’s going to check up on Jaehyun whose class doesn’t actually start in two hours. “Will you please fix whatever it is that your problem is?” Yuta says, not-so-subtly glaring at Doyoung from across the table.

Taeil studies Doyoung’s fallen face. “Be frank with me. Do you have any feelings for Jaehyun?”

Doyoung lifts his hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “It’s funny that you’re even asking because it seems like already know the answer.”

And this is something that Doyoung would have loved to never confront simply because _ew, feelings_. He doesn’t want to think about liking Jaehyun or liking anyone at all because he has seen rejection first-hand and did not want to have to go through with it at all. He has seen it with Yuta before when he was rejected by a girl he had been crushing on for two years. If confronting his feelings meant that he is going to spend months on his bed moping, crying, and stuffing himself with ice cream then he figures that it’s for the absolute best if he kept his feelings repressed. Forever.

What makes it a million times worse is that it’s _Jaehyun._ Jaehyun, who had been kind enough to befriend the shy and quiet boy who always looked like a deer-in-headlights in high school. Jaehyun is his silver-lining; the person he could always count on. Whenever Doyoung had a hard time in school, he wouldn’t tell anyone else but him. The first person he took a spin in his car was Jaehyun. When Doyoung was sick, the person who brought him food to eat and medicine to drink was, you guessed it right, Jung “Little Mr. Perfect” Jaehyun. Even if Jaehyun probably ate most of the food he brought, Doyoung still greatly appreciated him – probably appreciated him more than Doyoung appreciated his brother.

But really, the point in saying all of this is to make it clear that Jaehyun is the best thing that has ever happened to Doyoung, and if confessing his feelings will cause all of the goodness that comes with Jaehyun to disappear, then to hell with his feelings! He can never risk this friendship, even if it meant that he is going to spend the rest of his days pining like the loser that he is.

"You drunk-called me on your birthday.” Taeil ignores the horrified look on Doyoung’s face, mouth and eyes opened the widest Taeil has ever seen. “Thank your brother. He’s the one who took your phone away from you and told me to keep all the information to myself.”

Doyoung exhales audibly and rolls his eyes because in all honesty, he wouldn’t even have gotten drunk if it wasn’t for Gongmyung. So Doyoung is going to pass on that phonecall of gratitude even if Taeil says so.

“You told me you’ve been harboring a crush on him for what… like four years now?” Taeil has that amused look on his face when hearing those words alone makes Doyoung crumble in pain. “How’s that working out for you?”

“Did you see the look on his face?” Doyoung deadpans. His eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. “It was as if I ran over his precious cat. It was like I told him his mother didn’t love him anymore.”

“Oh, it was kind of worse than that.”

“You’re not really helping.”

“’M just saying.” Taeil puts his hands up in defense. He sips on his iced tea as he ponders. “Why don’t you tell him you like him?” He asks with a tilt of his head.

Doyoung scoffs in disbelief. “Yeah, sure. Because that always works out doesn’t it?” He answers sarcastically.

“It’s way better than this. Saying what you said earlier won’t make Taeyong any less attractive than he already is,” Taeil points out as he drums his fingers on the plastic table top impatiently. “I have a friend who hooked up with Taeyong once. Goddamn, Doyoung. You absolutely have no game.”

“Whose side are you really on?”

“His face is a work of art, Doyoung. Admittedly, his ass isn’t that great, but it’s still better than yours.”

“Thank you. Now I know who not to look for when I’m looking for a boost for my confidence,” Doyoung rolls his eyes and throws a crumpled paper napkin, hitting Taeil straight on the face.

Taeil throws the ball of napkin back, but it falls short on Doyoung’s chest. “This is my point exactly. You two are friends. He probably loves you unconditionally. Even if you’re the biggest loser ever, he wouldn’t hesitate to tell the world that you’re his friend. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t have been concerned as to why you looked like you wanted the world to swallow you whole earlier.” Taeil kicks Doyoung’s shin softly under the table in encouragement. “Jaehyun isn’t shallow. He appreciates you for who you are.”

And Doyoung doesn’t want to admit it – would rather get ran over by a car instead – but Taeil is on to something. His whole being is still overcome by pessimism, but the 0.99% of positivity is trying its hardest to come through. If the situation has come to this, then he has to do something.

Taeil then reaches his hand out and points at the cup of frost that has already completely melted. “Now, hand me that dessert Jaehyun bought you if you aren’t going to eat it. We don’t need you wasting his efforts again.”

 

 

 

Jaehyun is coming, as told by Mark. And Taeyong is also coming, like what Taeil had said.

But god FUCKING damn it, someone could have given Doyoung a heads up and told him that Jaehyun and Taeyong are going to come together at the same time. It creates a million questions in Doyoung’s head like _where did they come from? Did Taeyong pick him up? Pick him up where? When did they make this arrangement? Has Taeyong already taken Jaehyun out on a date? Did Jaehyun willingly say yes without any hesitation? Why did the world hate him so much?_

Doyoung wouldn’t know any of the answers to those questions because Jaehyun has managed to avoid Doyoung by dodging lunch plans and surprise study dates with other friends. They’ve gone from talking everyday to Jaehyun not even breathing towards Doyoung’s direction and that’s how Doyoung knows that he’s fucked up big time.

Here they are now, and it absolutely breaks Doyoung’s heart when he sees Jaehyun excuse himself from a conversation with Kun the first second his eyes lands on the person who’s hurt him the most.

“What are you doing here?” Taeil suddenly comes up to him from behind in the kitchen. “Didn’t I tell you to work it out with Jaehyun already?”

“What, while he’s with Taeyong? No thank you. I’m just going to have to live without Jaehyun for the rest of my life.” Doyoung shrugs his shoulders and tries to make a run for it by side-stepping Taeil, but ultimately fails when Taeil pulls him back by his elbows. “What do you want from me?” Doyoung sobs almost hysterically.

“Jaehyun. Talk. Now,” Taeil says sternly, pointing his index finger at the door to the living room. “I’ll find a way to get Taeyong away from him. Now, shoo.”

Doyoung whines as he watches Taeil stalk away, and he contemplates on downing that one bottle of soju calling his name. He needs a break, but upon remembering that he still needs to drive Taeil and Mark home after the party, he knew that alcohol is out of the picture for tonight.

He waits patiently with his exciting glass of water for god-knows-what, until the door in between the kitchen and the living room suddenly flies open, two people barging in the room all over each other.

Doyoung freezes on his spot, quietly observing the situation panning out in front of him, then realizes that one of the guys is Taeyong, who already has bruises littering his neck, raw lips, and hair sticking up in every direction possible.

A laugh bubbles up Doyoung’s throat because _hah, this is Taeil’s plan?_  Beside Taeyong is Ten, who is one of Taeil’s closest friends, having a difficult time trying to hide his very friendly gestures towards Taeyong.

Doyoung watches as the two whisper at each other’s ear as they grabbed drinks from the counter, and it only hits him a few moments later what Taeil had planned. He probably had to find Jaehyun at this moment and discuss what needed to be discussed, but Doyoung decides in the spur of the moment that that isn’t the path he’s about to take.

When Ten pries himself out of Taeyong’s hold long enough to excuse himself to go to the bathroom, Doyoung takes his chance to confront Taeyong, standing in front of the older guy, attempting to look as intimidating as possible.

Taeyong blinks twice, staring at Doyoung cluelessly. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“You’re unbelievable, you know? You can’t flirt with someone and then fool around with someone else simultaneously,” Doyoung says. A vein is already popping out of his head in frustration.

“Have you seen this face?” Taeyong says with a smirk.

Doyoung scoffs. “What the hell is the matter with you?” He lifts his hands and pushes Taeyong back on his shoulders to the concrete wall behind him.

Taeyong snorts and stands up straight, straightening his shirt where Doyoung had touched him while glaring. He raises a hand in an attempt to calm Doyoung. “Look, alright. You don’t want to do this.”

“If you’re going to play with Jaehyun’s feelings, then you should just stay away from him.”

There’s an awkward but tense silence ringing between the two of them, with Doyoung feeling the eyes of those who have sensed a commotion starting in the kitchen. It confuses the living hell out of him when Taeyong suddenly bursts out in laughter and nods his head like everything suddenly makes completely sense to him. “You’re Doyoung, aren’t you?”

Doyoung tries to maintain a straight face even though his head is screaming _“what the actual fuck why does he know who I am” and shakes his head._ “Doesn’t matter. If you’re serious about Jaehyun, you need to stop fooling around with other people.”

“What’s this? A blessing?” Taeyong chortles. “This would be great and all except I’m not into Jaehyun like that anymore,” Taeyong says. “I couldn’t. He couldn’t. Not when he’s madly in love with some friend of his.”

In just a couple of seconds, Doyoung’s face turns from angry to lost and confused as he gulps thickly and backs one step away from Taeyong.

Taeyong rolls his eyes and bumps Doyoung on the shoulder when he walks away from the kitchen with a smug smile on his lips, leaving everybody eavesdropping speechless.

 “Figure it out yourself,” Taeyong mutters. He slipped away from the kitchen quietly, garnering the stares of all the others in the same room.

Doyoung turns around and sees Jaehyun among those who have been listening in on their conversation. Then he realizes he has fucked up. Again.

 

 

 

It really wasn’t the best way to handle things. Actually, it shouldn’t have been the way to handle things at all.

Trying to start a fight in the middle of someone else’s party is plain wrong and, on another circumstance, Doyoung would have been completely against it.

He catches Jaehyun chugging down whatever drink he could get on immediately after storming out of the kitchen, paying Doyoung no mind as he asks Jaehyun to slow down.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung says cautiously. “I think you should stop. You’re going to regret it later.” If Jaehyun heard him, Jaehyun didn’t really care, because after downing three shots of what seems to be vodka, he just pushes his way to the living room without sparing Doyoung any attention.

Doyoung follows him like a lost puppy, sighing when Taeil and Yuta look at him with questioning eyes, as if they’re already accusing him of a crime and _what in god’s name did you do this time??_

Maybe it is his fault this time, but they wouldn’t be here if it isn’t for stupid stupid stupid Taeyong. Doyoung could have gone his entire life without all of this happening, because now he’s confused more than ever, and he has no idea what to do.

Did Taeyong refer to him when he said that Jaehyun was in love with his friend? Was that why Jaehyun was acting like this right now?

After gathering much courage, Doyoung collects himself and walks up to Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun, I think it’s time to get you home.”

With a goofy smile, Jaehyun suddenly clings onto some random person’s arm. “Let me stay for a little bit more,  _hyung_! It’s still Yuta’s birthday, right Yuta?”

“I’m going to side with Doyoung on this one, Jaehyun. Why don’t we get you to bed right now?” Yuta crosses his arms. He’s still looking at Doyoung with murderous eyes, but his concern for Jaehyun trumps all his anger. He steps forward to peel Jaehyun off of Johnny’s arm who mildly looks disgusted with how trashed Jaehyun is. The job was easy to do, considering Jaehyun doesn’t even have the strength to resist anymore, so he’s easily thrown into Doyoung’s arm.

“Take him home,” Taeil says, helping Doyoung with Jaehyun’s weight on another side.

Doyoung grunts and drags himself and Jaehyun. “What about you and Mark? I’m your ride home.”

“Actually, Johnny was going to be the one to take us home the whole time. I just really needed to give you a reason to show up tonight,” Taeil says with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Yeah?” Doyoung mumbles as he struggles to open the door to the backseat of his car. “Look where that got us now, right?”

“You should be thankful, Doyoung,” Taeil says once they’ve shoved a heavy and passed out Jaehyun inside. “You confronted Taeyong. And wow? Bonus. We know that Jaehyun likes you know. I think you owe me.”

Doyoung watches as Taeil skips back inside Yuta’s house and slips inside the driver’s seat. He looks at Jaehyun through the rear view mirror and sighs to himself.

“What am I going to do with you?”

 

 

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jaehyun says suddenly when they’re only five minutes away from Jaehyun’s dorm, causing Doyoung to flinch in his seat. “I l-like your car. It smells like vanilla. It smells like you.”

“Hold tight, Jaehyun. We’re almost there.”

“J-just so you know, you looked sexy earlier. When you were mad.”

Doyoung wishes Jaehyun had a mute button because he doesn’t know how he’s going to drive in peace if Jaehyun keeps talking.

When they arrive at his building, Doyoung then faces the problem of carrying Jaehyun up to his dorm room all the way up the the 8th floor..

“Hyung, do you know how big your mouth is?” Jaehyun says when Doyoung practically throws him towards the elevator wall, panting and sweating like he’s ran several miles. “Like… they are huge. Massive. Like it could swallow the entire univ–”

“Jaehyun-ah,” Doyoung sobs. “Please keep quiet.”

“I wanna go swimming.”

“It’s seven degrees outside, Jaehyun.”

“You can keep me waaarm.”

“Dear lord, why does this building have so many floors?”

The door finally opens. Doyoung takes another deep breath before half-carrying  half-dragging Jaehyun to his room. “I’m getting so dizzy,” Jaehyun slurs as he stumbles on the carpeted floor.

“Almost there,” Doyoung says, grabbing the spare key that Jaehyun keeps above the name plate beside the door. They make their way inside the room and Doyoung quickly drops Jaehyun on his bed as Doyoung catches his breath.

“Getting kind of out of shape there,” Jaehyun jokes.

“Shhhh. Get up. Change your shirt.”

“Trying to peek at my abs, huh?”

“I’ve seen them before, Jaehyun. They’re nothing special." Which is the biggest lie of the decade, Doyoung would have to admit, but he really doesn’t want to encourage drunk!Jaehyun at the moment. He is tired and most of all, he really feels bad about what happened in the party. “Come on. Help yourself.”

“I… I’m going to throw up.”

The both of them dash to the bathroom door and Doyoung could only close his eyes as Jaehyun heaves and grips the ends of the white porcelain. Doyoung steps forward and kneels beside Jaehyun, hands going up to Jaehyun’s back to rub comforting circles.

Jaehyun coughs several times and bows his head down. “You’re not going to leave me, right?” He asks quietly, voice hoarse and strained. “You’re going to stay with me?”

Doyoung bites his lip, unsure of what to reply. Is he even supposed to be here?

“Tell me you’ll stay.” Jaehyun cranes his head to look up at Doyoung with tears welling in his eyes. “Please.”

Doyoung has no idea what this means for the two of them. For all he knows, it could just be Jaehyun needing him as the friend he had always been for several years now. This is a first, taking care of someone in their drunken state, but it isn’t really any different than the way they take care of each other when they’re sick or in trouble.

There are so many things that should have been brought up between the two of them, but Doyoung just leaves it at “I won’t leave. I’ll always be here” as his hands hold Jaehyun’s body softly, cradling the younger to rest.

 

 

“Are you two really going to ignore each other after what happened?” Yuta deadpans. He isn’t having any of Doyoung’s shit on a Monday morning. “Do we have to do everything for you?”

Doyoung grunts. “I don’t know what you all want me to do. Is there really anything that I could do if he’s the one who’s set on avoiding me? I just did what I had to do that night. There’s nothing to discuss.”

“You did more than what you had to do,” Mark says under his breath. Doyoung hisses and glaresat him threateningly and his hele. “Come on,  _hyung._ You can’t say there isn’t anything to discuss when you were there to even take care of him when he was drunk out of his mind.”

Doyoung also held Jaehyun near when he passed out on the cold bathroom door, but no one else really needed to know about that one small detail. They didn’t need to know that he took a damp towel and took care of Jaehyun when he had successfully (with struggle) carried the younger boy back to the bed. They did not need to know that Doyoung spent the evening on Jaehyun’s floor to make sure that the throwing up wasn’t going to happen again. They also most definitely did not need to know that Doyoung ran to the pharmacy at dawn to get aspirin and leave the piece of medicine and a glass of water on Jaehyun’s bedside table. No, they did not need to know any of htat.

Yuta runs his hand through his hair. “Doyoung, I swear to god–”

“Why are you only getting mad at me? Why is no one getting mad at Jaehyun?” Doyoung says defensively, eyes blowing up wide at the three other boys.

“Just…” Yuta growls in a stance like he’s ready to jump over the table and strangle Doyoung.

“Fine!” Doyoung unintentionally shouts and bangs the table as he shoots up from his seat. The students in the tables surrounding them turn their heads towards their table and  _god, when will he stop drawing unwanted attention to himself?_ He shuffles towards the table where Jaehyun sat with his other friends, taps on the younger’s shoulder and bends down to whisper at his ears.

“Can we talk?” Doyoung practically begs. “Please? I don’t know how much more tormenting I can take from Yuta,” he explains, looking back at his own table and seeing his friends not-subtly-peeping at them. Doyoung swears there are tears forming in his eyes. He wants to get it over with because it’s been stressful having Yuta, Taeil, and Mark constantly annoying him 24/7, and if he’s going to be honest with himself, it’s been so long since he’s had a decent conversation with Jaehyun and he just. Misses him.

After contemplating about it for five seconds, Jaehyun finally gave in to Doyoung’s request. It must have been the desperation in Doyoung’s face. And words. And voice. Basically, Doyoung’s desperation.

Jaehyun contemplates on it for a few seconds but gives in when he senses the desperation on Doyoung’s face. And words. And voice. Basically, Doyoung’s desperation. He leads them both out of the cafeteria and out to the open grounds with Doyoung following quietly towards the bench resting under the shade of several trees, just a few meters away from the building they had just exited.

After five minutes of painful silence, Doyoung licks his lips and begins, “are you mad at me?”

Jaehyun pouts his lips and shakes his head. “I’m not. Never was. I was hurt by what you said, yeah. But I wasn’t angry.”

Doyoung scratches the back of his neck in guilt. “I’m sorry. It was supposed to be more of a warning than an insult. You know that people have been talking about Taeyong.”

“Oh, is that the reason?” Jaehyun says, somewhat disappointed.

“Well, yes,” Doyoung says carefully. “But… no? I said it because I was jealous, you could say? I didn’t want you near him because, I kinda… Like? You? I guess?”

Doyoung feels like he could combust at any second.

“Kinda?” Jaehyun asks

“No. I like you. Very much.”

Jaehyun lets out a huge breath. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Because I had no idea how you felt about me,” Doyoung says defensively. “I still have no clue, to be honest.”

“Don’t get angry, alright? But I knew that Taeyong was interested and I had no plans of entertaining him whatsoever,” Jaehyun shrugs his shoulders, avoiding the look of disbelief on Doyoung’s face. “Of course, I knew how he was. You don’t think Taeil has told me about him before?”

“Then why did you act like you were so love struck with him?”

Jaehyun hesitates at the question, and the confused look on Doyoung’s face makes him chuckle. “Yuta told me it would get you jealous.”

One second. Two seconds. Three. Doyoung closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“I’m going to kill him,” Doyoung stands up from the bench, ready to storm back to the cafeteria and grab beat Yuta up, but is stopped by Jaehyun’s hands to his wrist.

“Do it later. Let’s talk for a bit longer,” Jaehyun says, pulling him back to his seat. “It did work,” Jaehyun shrugs. “It worked a little too well. I thought you weren’t interested at all. And then you said those harsh things. I really thought you meant every word that you said.”

“You know that I didn’t, right? That I don’t see you that way?” Doyoung asks just for assurance, because he wants to make sure that Jaehyun knows he could never see him as what he said before.

Jaehyun thinks about it. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. You were just looking out for me,” he finally nods.

Now that that’s been cleared up, Doyoung feels like a huge weight on his chest has been lifted. “Why did you drink that much that night?”

“I didn’t know how you felt about me!” Jaehyun says, somewhat shyly. “Taeyong just outed me like that without a single warning and I thought that I disgusted you. I was so sure you don’t feel the same way. I don’t know what I would do if our friendship is going to end forever,  _hyung_. I don’t know if I can handle being awkward with you forever.”

It’s the same problem that Doyoung had when he was thinking of his feelings about Jaehyun. They’ve been thinking of the same thing. He’s starting to think that Yuta might have been onto something when he planned all of this.

“I honestly didn’t think you would stay that night. I thought you were repulsed by me, thinking I was easy and that I was trash for even considering entertaining Taeyong.”

“Why did you think I would come up to Taeyong that night?”

“Certainly not to make friends with him,” Jaehyun retorts.

“Exactly. I wanted him to get his act straight. The least I could do was make sure that whoever was going to be with you, is going to take care of you well,” Doyoung says as he kept his eyes casted down on his hands. “If it isn’t going to be me.” When he turns his head, he gets a glance of Jaehyun’s cheeky smile.

Jaehyun then averts his gaze and smiles crookedly. “Get yourself together. I’m not an easy lay.”

Doyoung sighs. “You’re never going to let that one go, huh?”

Jaehyun grins at him teasingly.

For the longest time, he hasn’t wanted anything for himself. Maybe this time, he would be able to make himself happy. “Just because I want to be clear here. Do you like me?”

“ _Hyung,_ get away from me,” Jaehyun leans the other way and tries to push Doyoung away. “I’m not easy.”

“I’m done with you.” Doyoung stands up from his seat and is ready to walk back to the cafeteria for the rest of his break, until Jaehyun tails him quickly, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m kidding. I like you too. A whole lot,” Jaehyun smiles, pecking at Doyoung’s cheek.

 

 

“FINALLY.” Yuta stands up from the table and raises his arms as if he has witnessed a miracle once he has laid eyes on Doyoung and Jaehyun entering the cafeteria glued to the hip.

“Your masterplan is amazing,” Taeil laughs as he munches on his food. “How about them next?”

He nudges his head at the table across them where Youngho and Hansol were quietly discussing something, probably for class, in a safe friendly distance from each other.

Yuta smiles devilishly as he turns to Taeil. “Only if you help me.”

Taeil nods. “Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks i KNOW the whole plot SUCKS but UGH DOJAE


End file.
